


Something Between

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Thraro, Thrawn: Alliances spoilers, Vader can see what you two are doing there, Vader's POV
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: There was something between them. Vader sensed it.





	Something Between

1.

Thrawn na zbyt wiele pozwalał swojej załodze. W hangarze powinna panować bezwzględna dyscyplina, jakby na statku w każdej chwili mógł się zjawić sam Imperator. Vader nigdy nie zezwoliłby na podobne rozprężenie na _Executorze_. Na szczęście jego obecność na _Chimaerze_ miała zapobiec dalszym patologiom. Nic dziwnego, że Thrawn przegrał bitwę pod Atollon, skoro nie potrafił utrzymać w ryzach swoich ludzi. Vader zacisnął odzianą w rękawicę protetyczną pięść. Jego rozkazów nie ośmieliłby się zignorować żaden podwładny. Dlatego jego wyspecjalizowane oddziały były najlepsze. On, w przeciwieństwie do Thrawna, umiał odpowiednio zmotywować swoich żołnierzy.

Gdy wstąpił na mostek, poczuł strach oficerów. Dobrze. Niech wiedzą, co ich czeka, jeśli zawiodą. Pierwsza pomyłka zdarzyła się szybciej niż przewidywał. Źle wyliczony skok w nadświetlną. Niesprawna aparatura. Thrawn nadto pobłażał swojej komodor.

Vader spojrzał na tę kobietę i dostrzegł na jej twarzy zaniepokojenie. Dobrze. Faro tłumaczyła się Thrawnowi, ale co chwila zerkała w jego stronę, jakby spodziewała się ataku.

\- Aparatura wskazuje, że wszystkie systemy są sprawne – powiedziała.

Mroczny Lord odetchnął głęboko i skomentował to:

\- W takim razie wina musi spoczywać na załodze _Chimaery_.

Faro zwróciła się do niego:

\- Z całym szacunkiem, Lordzie, nie wierzę, by w tym tkwił problem.

Emanował od niej strach, nad którym starała się zapanować, ale także coraz bardziej uwidaczniała się jej determinacja.

\- Ta trasa jest rzadko uczęszczana, jej parametry i krawędzie nie zostały wyraziście nakreślone. Sądzę, że znaleźliśmy się w pobliżu jakieś nieznanej masy.

\- Doprawdy? I gdzie jest ta tajemnicza masa?

Mięśnie na gardle komodor naprężyły się lekko. Vader mógł sprawić, by zacisnęły się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jeszcze jej nie zlokalizowaliśmy, Lordzie – odparła, następne słowa kierując do wielkiego admirała: – Nasi najlepsi operatorzy skanerów pracują nad tym problemem, sir.

Thrawn zrobił krok w jej stronę, jakby chciał się ustawić między nią a Vaderem.

\- Załoga i oficerowie _Chimaery_ są dobrze przygotowani do pełnienia swoich funkcji – zapewnił Mrocznego Lorda. – Pani komodor, jeśli istotnie oddziałuje na nas nieokreślona masa, zbliżenie się do niej pozwoli na doprecyzowanie jej wielkości i siły przyciągania.

\- Tak jest, sir – zgodziła się ochoczo Faro.

Jej uwaga skoncentrowała się na nowym zadaniu. Wydała załodze polecenie zlokalizowania obiektów znajdujących się w najbliższym otoczeniu statku, a Thrawn ze swej strony dorzucił tylko:

\- I statków.

Faro odezwała się niemal natychmiast:

\- Innych statków, sir?

Nie powinna kwestionować rozkazów, ale w tym przypadku Vader także nie mógł się powstrzymać od kąśliwej uwagi:

\- Spodziewa się pan ataku?

\- To możliwe, choć mało prawdopodobne – odrzekł Thrawn. – Jednak jeśli zostaliśmy wyrwani z nadprzestrzeni przez nieznany obiekt, inne statki mogły znaleźć się w takiej samej sytuacji. Musimy zabezpieczyć się na wypadek kolizji oraz innych form interakcji.

\- Komodor Faro właśnie wspomniała, że na tej trasie nie ma zbyt wielkiego ruchu – przypomniał mu Vader. – Przemierzają ją dwa statki tygodniowo. Widzi pan tu jakieś zagrożenie?

\- Statystyki mogą być nieaktualne – odpowiedział Thrawn. – Kiedy ostatnio podróżowałem tą trasą, była jeszcze rzadziej uczęszczana.

\- Był pan tutaj wcześniej, sir? – padło pytanie ze strony Faro.

Zupełnie nie na miejscu.

\- Nie wiedziałam o tym.

\- A powinna pani? – zadrwił Vader.

Komodor miała w sobie przynajmniej tyle instynktu samozachowawczego, by okazać skruchę za swoje obraźliwe komentarze.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, Admirale.

\- Przeprosiny nie są konieczne, pani komodor – Thrawn machnął ręką. – To było wiele lat temu, podczas wojen klonów.

\- Rozumiem – Faro uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Nie wiedziałam, że przebywał pan w tym czasie na terenie Republiki.

W jej głosie pojawiło się niezdrowe zainteresowanie.

\- Przeszłość to przeszłość – uciął Vader. – Liczą się tylko teraźniejszość i przyszłość.

Spojrzał chmurnie na Thrawna i Faro, którzy wydawali się w tej chwili zbyt zajęci sobą, by zważać na jego obecność. Otwarcie ze sobą flirtowali! Niebywałe!

Podparł się pod boki i rzekł złośliwie:

\- Będę w swoich kwaterach. Informuj mnie na bieżąco, jeśli ponownie coś stanie na naszej drodze.

\- Oczywiście, Lordzie – odparł Thrawn.

\- Poinstruuj również swojego Noghriego, że ma się trzymać z dala od _Darkhawka_. Komandor Kimmund przyłapał go już dwa razy na pokładzie naszego wahadłowca. Następny raz będzie tym ostatnim.

\- Zrozumiano, mój panie. Rukh bywa nadgorliwy w swojej pracy. Poinformuję go, że nie ma potrzeby, by patrolował przestrzeń waszego statku.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, żeby w ogóle przebywał na _Chimaerze_ – Vader wyraźnie zaakcentował swoje słowa. – Jeśli jego umiejętności są tak niebywałe, jak twierdzisz, bardziej przydałby się Woldarowi i Tarkinowi podczas polowania na Jarrusa i rebeliantów. Chyba, że obawiasz się o swoje własne bezpieczeństwo po tym, co wydarzyło się na Atollonie.

 Stojąca obok Thrawna Faro zesztywniała. Ona z pewnością martwiła się o bezpieczeństwo wielkiego admirała.

\- Wprost przeciwnie, Lordzie – oznajmił Thrawn. – Rukh nie byłby w stanie ochronić _Chimaery_ lepiej niż ty i Pierwszy Legion. Jednak ta misja może wymagać od nas wszelkich środków, jakimi dysponujemy.

\- Ta misja skończy się szybciej niż myślisz – skwitował Vader. – Znajdę źródło zaburzenia Mocy, uporam się z nim i powrócę na Coruscant.

\- Zrozumiano.

\- Dobrze.

Nie wspomniał, że bezpieczeństwo Thrawna nie było jego problemem. O to, by wielki admirał mógł spokojnie zasnąć po wydarzeniach na Atollonie, zabiegało już wystarczająco wiele osób, z komodor Faro na czele.

2.

Kolejna usterka wzmogła jego irytację. Nie zamierzał przebywać na _Chimaerze_ dłużej niż było to koniecznie. Dla Thrawna i jego załogi może był to radosny wypad za granicę galaktyki, Vader jednak nie znosił podobnych wycieczek. Miał misję do wykonania. Chciał pozbyć się użytkownika bądź użytkowników Mocy, których wyczuł Imperator, i jak najszybciej znaleźć się daleko od tych miejsc, które mogły przywołać wspomnienia… Wspomnienia należące do rycerza Jedi, Anakina Skywalkera.

Dwie sylwetki, męska i żeńska, pochylały się wspólnie nad monitorem. Faro tłumaczyła coś Thrawnowi, wskazując palcem na odczyty ze skanerów wyświetlone na ekranie. Chiss przysunął się bliżej, jakby chciał lepiej przyjrzeć się liczbom, wkraczając swobodnie w prywatną przestrzeń swojej podwładnej.

Vader odetchnął głośno za ich plecami. W przypadku Faro udało mu się osiągnąć zamierzony efekt: kobieta wyprostowała się gwałtownie i, próbując stanąć na baczność, zderzyła się z solidną sylwetką wielkiego admirała. Thrawn, niemal instynktownie, ustabilizował ją w swoich objęciach. Przytrzymał dłoń na jej ramieniu odrobinę dłużej niż wymagała tego sytuacja. Vader przewrócił oczami pod swoją maską.

Może im się nie spieszyło, ale jemu tak.

\- Możemy wygenerować nową ścieżkę poprzez nadprzestrzeń albo kontynuować podróż tą samą trasą, rozbijając ją na kilka skoków – zaproponował Thrawn. – Ta druga opcja jest dla nas korzystniejsza.

 - To zajmie zbyt wiele czasu – warknął Vader, czując, że jego cierpliwość powoli się kończy.

\- Przemieszczanie się dotychczasową metodą zajmie go jeszcze więcej – zaznaczył Thrawn.

\- O ile nie dotarliśmy już do granicy blokady.

Wielki admirał przechylił głowę.

\- Mostek? – zawołał. – Przygotować się do skoku w nadświetlną.

\- Tak jest, Admirale.

Aparatura zamigotała i… ponownie zgasła. Vader usłyszał ciche mamrotanie oficerów. Przekleństwa? Niebywałe.

\- Interesujące – mruknął Thrawn.

Może dla niego.

\- Pani komodor, zwrot o czterdzieści stopni na bakburtę.

\- Aye, sir.

Vader wyczuł zawahanie. Faro, zamiast przystąpić do natychmiastowego wykonania rozkazu, odezwała się niepewnie ze swojego stanowiska:

\- Czy mogę zaproponować inne rozwiązanie?

\- Twój admirał wydał ci rozkaz – przypomniał jej Vader złowieszczo.

A Thrawn zamiast ją zganić, odrzekł:

\- Słucham, pani komodor.

Niebywałe.

\- Wykonałam dodatkowe obliczenia, sir – ciągnęła Faro. – Podróż na Batuu w kilku skokach zajmie około trzydziestu dziewięciu godzin. Natomiast jeśli skierujemy się na Mokivj, a następnie stamtąd wyruszymy na Batuu, zaoszczędzimy od czternastu do piętnastu godzin.

Thrawn już ruszał w jej stronę.

\- Pokaż mi.

Znowu tłoczyli się razem przed jednym monitorem, jakby nie potrafili zachować zawodowego dystansu. Vader rzadko obserwował parę, która zachowywała się w sposób tak oczywisty. Nawet on i Padmé… Nie.

\- Doskonała sugestia, pani komodor – pochwalił ją Thrawn.

Vader instynktownie zacisnął pięść.

\- Kurs na Mokivj.

Faro uśmiechała się, przekazując załodze nowe rozkazy. Wielki admirał z zadowoleniem przyglądał się krzątaninie na mostku. Gdy stanął obok niego, Vader syknął mu do ucha:

\- Nie jest twoją żoną, żeby mówić ci, co masz robić.

\- Słucham? – Thrawn uniósł lekko brwi, zwracając się w jego stronę, jakby liczył na to, że uda mu się coś wyczytać z nieruchomej maski Vadera.

\- I myli się. Oszczędzimy co najwyżej jedenaście godzin.

\- Racja. Ale to i tak lepsze rozwiązanie.

Co gorsza, w tej kwestii Vader nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. Nie zamierzał jednak głośno popierać podobnej niesubordynacji ze strony załogi.

3.

Nie wspomniał nic o opóźnieniu, którego nieuchronności on i Thrawn od początku byli świadomi. Nie chciał wdawać się w niepotrzebną dyskusję z wielkim admirałem i wysłuchiwać jego mowy obronnej oraz peanów na cześć załogi _Chimaery_. Stresowanie Faro zaś doprowadziłoby tylko do kolejnego migdalenia się tej dwójki nad monitorem, a Vader nie miał ochoty ponownie stać się świadkiem podobnych scen.

Gdy Thrawn udzielał instrukcji swojej komodor tuż przed ich wylotem na powierzchnię Batuu, Vader niemal spodziewał się, że komodor i wielki admirał zakończą rozmowę pożegnalnym pocałunkiem.

4.

Wydawało mu się, że Thrawnowi wrócił rozum, gdy znalazł się z dala od swojej komodor. Vader liczył teraz na chwilę normalności. Przeliczył się. Thrawn po prostu ukierunkował swoją energię na inny obiekt, a źródłem jego obsesji stali się Gryskowie. Najwyraźniej wielki admirał potrzebował, by od czasu do czasu coś odwracało jego uwagę od głównego problemu, bo gdy koncentrował się wyłącznie na jednej kwestii, zachowywał się niemal jak szaleniec.

Na dodatek coś ukrywał. Przyparty do muru odmówił jasnej odpowiedzi i poprosił o zaufanie.

Ale Vader nie ufał nikomu. I nie zamierzał teraz zaufać Chissowi.

5.

Cokolwiek gnębiło Thrawna, nie chciał się tym dzielić z nikim, nawet z Faro. Vader zauważył, że komodor przestępuje z nogi na nogę, jakby miała ochotę podejść do wielkiego admirała, objąć go i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Vader natomiast nie zamierzał się cackać z Chissem. Wyczekiwał na odpowiedni moment, by sięgnąć w stronę jego umysłu i wydobyć jakiś obraz. Fragment, strzęp informacji. W końcu, po kilku nieudanych próbach, wreszcie coś zobaczył.

To było dziecko, niebieskie z lśniącymi czerwonymi oczami. Thrawn myślał – najprawdopodobniej – o swoim potomstwie. Miał dzieci? Niemożliwe. Może jakieś planował… Vader wzdrygnął się. Spojrzał na Faro. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by była w odmiennym stanie.

Może Thrawn żałował tego, że opuścił swoich ludzi i zastanawiał się, jak wyglądałaby jego przyszłość wśród Chissów? Może chciał wrócić?

Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia Faro. Vader wyczuł zaniepokojenie komodor. Nie, nie chodziło jej teraz o Thrawna, w tej chwili to przed nim starała się ukryć swoje myśli. Żałosne. Przecież wiedział, że myślała o wielkim admirale w sposób zupełnie niestosowny. Dostrzegł rumieńce na jej policzkach. Nie miał ochoty zaglądać w głąb jej umysłu. Po części dlatego, że bał się, co mógłby tam zobaczyć.

6.

Thrawn jednak go zaskoczył. Oddał Faro dowództwo i wysłał ją do walki z flotą Grysków. Chciał się jej w ten sposób pozbyć? Nie, to nie było w jego stylu. Jakby wyczuwając myśli Vadera, wielki admirał rzekł uspokajająco:

\- Komodor Faro spełnia wszelkie wymogi, by samodzielnie przeprowadzić atak.

Następnie zaczął udzielać szczegółowych instrukcji zdezorientowanej Faro. Mógł jej słodzić, że jest piękna i mądra, i przekonywać, że znakomicie sobie poradzi z podobnym zadaniem, Vader nie zamierzał jednak tego wysłuchiwać. Uniósł dłoń we władczym geście.

\- Przekazywanie rozkazów komodor jest w tej chwili niepotrzebne, Admirale – powiedział – ponieważ pozostanie pan na _Chimaerze_.

\- Mój panie…

\- Ja poprowadzę Pierwszy Legion na Mokivj. Pan upora się ze statkami nieprzyjaciela, Admirale Thrawn. Ja zajmę się planetą.

Przez moment Thrawn milczał. Następnie odparł zrezygnowany:

\- Dobrze.

7.

Zobaczył owo Chissańskie dziecko na własne oczy. I pozostałe. Więźniami Grysków okazały się Chissańskie dzieci, dziewczynki, wrażliwe na Moc. Nie były wyszkolonymi Jedi, nie były nawet padawanami – tylko przerażonymi dziećmi, które okrągłymi czerwonymi oczyma wpatrywały się w szturmowców i ich dowódcę.

Żadne z nich nie potrafiło komunikować się w jakimkolwiek ze znanych mu języków. Vader rozumiał tylko ich emocje. Wiedziały, że człowiek odziany w czarną zbroję w jakiś sposób jest podobny do nich. Może dlatego postanowiły mu zaufać. A może po prostu nie wyczuły jego wrogości.

Niewątpliwie ucieszyły się na widok Thrawna. Obskoczyły go, jakby był ich cudownie odnalezionym ojcem. Vader nie czuł zazdrości. Prawie nic nie czuł.

\- To wszystko z powodu Chissańskich dzieci? – zapytał później wielkiego admirała. – Zamierza je pan teraz adoptować? I wychowywać razem z komodor Faro?

Thrawn wyglądał na lekko zakłopotanego.

\- Wrócą, by służyć Dynastii Chissów – powiedział.

Następnie, po namyśle, wyjawił:

\- Z czasem stracą swój dar i przestaną być użyteczne. Nie będą w stanie dłużej prowadzić statków. Dzieci wrażliwe na Moc… to one wytyczają dla nas bezpieczne ścieżki poprzez Nieznane Regiony. Nie mamy komputerów nawigacyjnych, zresztą, w tym miejscu na niewiele by się one zdały. Od tysiącleci Chissowie stosują tę metodę.

Vader przypomniał sobie pilota, z którym podróżował Thrawn, gdy po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Chissańskie dziecko…

\- Nasi wrogowie próbują wykraść tę technologię – kontynuował wielki admirał. – Dla bezpieczeństwa Imperium, Gryskowie nie powinni jej posiąść. Możemy zaatakować ich bazę i zwrócić pojmane dzieci ich rodzinom.

\- Dla bezpieczeństwa Imperium?

\- Imperium i Dynastii Chissów. Nasze cele są zbieżne.

\- Imperator nie zlecił nam takiej misji – rzekł Vader. – To problem Chissów. Przypominam panu, Admirale, że służy pan teraz Imperium.

\- I nadal będę mu służył. Imperator kieruje swój wzrok ku Nieznanym Regionom, planując w przyszłości poszerzyć swoje panowanie o te tereny. To, czego dzisiaj tu dokonamy, wpłynie na kształt owej kampanii.

Vader podejrzewał, że Thrawna po prostu korciło, by samemu uporać się z Gryskami. Może wielki admirał myślał, że w ten sposób zrehabilituje się za Atollon? A może chciał zaimponować swojej komodor? Ale, czemu nie próbował nawet zaprzeczać, robił to też dla dobra Chissów…

Imperator musiał wiedzieć o Chissańskich dzieciach. Dlatego przysłał tu Thrawna. By go przetestować. A może raczej: by upewnić się, że Thrawn zachowa się tak, jak przewidział – spróbuje pomóc swoim ludziom. I Palpatine mu na to pozwolił – dał mu odrobinę swobody, by utrzymać go przy sobie. Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby zażądał od wielkiego admirała bezwzględnej wierności, gdyby zabronił mu walki przeciwko Gryskom, Thrawn bez wahania zdecydowałby się porzucić Imperium, by pospieszyć na ratunek swoim pobratymcom. Gdyby po klęsce pod Atollon wielki admirał Thrawn został odwołany ze swojej funkcji, gdyby nie mógł dłużej dowodzić imperialną flotą, z pewnością zechciałby wrócić do Nieznanych Regionów.

Tak czy inaczej Imperium straciłoby wybitnego stratega. Chyba, że… chyba, że Thrawn miałby osobisty powód, żeby zostać. _Chimaerę_ , jej załogę… i komodor Faro.

8.

Gdy ukończyli misję i wyruszyli w drogę powrotną na Coruscant, Vader przyłapał Thrawna na intensywnym wpatrywaniu się w sylwetkę komodor Faro, wydającej polecenia na mostku. Nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

\- Kwestionował pan moją lojalność, Lordzie – rzekł cicho Thrawn. – Udowodniłem, że pierwszeństwo ma dla mnie służba Imperium.

„Pierwszeństwo”, podkreślił wielki admirał. Ale nigdy nie powiedział, że nie zamierza też równocześnie walczyć w obronie Chissów.


End file.
